


Звезда белая, звезда красная

by 123ok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Civil War, Crimean War, Experiment, M/M, Russian Empire, Tehran Conference, USSR, Yalta Conference, hystory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123ok/pseuds/123ok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого Капитана Америка есть свой Зимний солдат.<br/>ПС: Работа будет вполне понятна и тем, кто фильм "Первый мститель: Другая война" не смотрел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезда белая, звезда красная

1.

__  
«Когда-то я спросил у тебя, чего бы тебе хотелось на свете больше всего»…

 

Стояла осень 1854 года. 

Многие порты России – на Черном море, на Балтике, в Белом море, на Тихом океане – подверглись бомбардировкам или блокаде. Лучшие армии мира того времени – британская и французская при помощи турок и итальянцев – вонзили зубы в русские берега… но дальше этого дело мало где продвинулось.

Вообще, для страны, которую разом бросили все союзники, и которую атаковали со всех сторон, – Брагинский держался очень даже неплохо. Уже дошло дело до исторических анекдотов – к примеру, своими неожиданными успехами «на ровном месте» русские довели до самоубийства британского адмирала Прайса. 

Смех смехом, но все же положение у России было невеселое. На днях сильной бомбардировке подвергся Севастополь и укрепления русской армии на Малаховом кургане. Мечущийся между фронтами Брагинский прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы закрыть глаза одному из лучших своих воинов – адмиралу Корнилову. Впрочем, «гостям дорогим» русские ответили столь же ласково, а потому в городе и лагере царила не столько печаль, сколько странная, злая радость. Жестокий азарт с металлическим привкусом крови.

Наверное, не самое лучшее время, чтобы приезжать в гости, да еще в первый раз. С другой стороны – не приехать было невозможно. В самой войне от Америки толка нет и не может быть – кто он, бывшая колония, такой, чтобы лезть в схватку великих держав? Что он может дать любой из сторон, кроме разве что моральной поддержки? Но пусть ему доступна лишь такая малость – отмолчаться нельзя. 

Конечно, Ивана поддерживает его семья – но… 

Но Альфреду ли не знать, что иногда чужак может понять тебя лучше, чем твой собственный родич. О некоторых вещах с семьей говорить невозможно, просто немыслимо. Особенно, когда ты – ее глава.

Америке до такого положения - как до одной из холодных звезд, что трепещут в сине-черном небе над Севастопольской бухтой, но вот «свои» его уже не понимают и не принимают. Даже родной до боли, такой ясный и светлый, чуть ли не прозрачный Мэттью. Что уж говорить о старших – Артуре, Франциске, Гилберте, Антонио, Родерихе, – у которых на лбу написано «я был великим, когда на твоей земле еще колеса не знали»? 

Британская и французская эскадра черными пятнами расползлась по морю, на самых дальних – недостижимых для обстрела русских пушек – кораблях горят огни. Силуэты тяжелых парусников под белыми крыльями всегда очень много значили для Альфреда. В детстве – они были для него всем. Сейчас же он смотрит на них «по другую сторону черты», и почему-то предателем себя не чувствует. 

У Ивана гонора всегда было поменьше, чем у остальных империй. Видимо, сам когда-то натерпелся, а потому способен найти общий язык с любым народом – вне зависимости от «уровня его цивилизационного и культурного развития».

Внутреннее чутье Америку не подводит - потом, много жизней спустя – Литва расскажет ему, каким слабым был Брагинский когда-то, каким тяжелым и медленным, полным тупиков и разваливающихся прямо под ногами дорог, было для него восхождение к вершине.

Пока Альфред этого еще не знает, зато видит упорство, с которым Брагинский идет к поставленным целям – пусть не всегда прямоезжей тропой, как он подчиняет себе самые дикие и суровые края, одно выживание в которых – уже само по себе героизм. В Крым американец добрался через «нейтральную» Пруссию – то есть побывал отнюдь не в Сибири или на Русском севере, но и от увиденного ему, «народу фронтира», стало ясно – слабых и лентяев здешняя земля не любит.

\- Ты самый настоящий «зимний солдат».

С бухты тянет холодом и солью, с остывающего берега – опавшими листьями, порохом, металлом и хлебом. От стоящего рядом Ивана – острым запахом табака, который он курит очень причудливым способом, завернув в обрывок бумаги. В отсветах костров на его погонах колко и остро вспыхивают белые пятилучевые звезды, поразительно похожие на те, что носит сам Альфред. В России такие называют «марсовыми». А с апреля этого года они официально введены в символику русской армии. Когда Америка спрашивает – почему тогда эти звезды не красного цвета? – Иван только молча пожимает плечами.

За двое суток с момента приезда Альфреда они уже успели вволю наговориться, и сейчас больше молчат. К тому же, люди Ивана явно готовятся к очередному сражению, которое состоится со дня на день. Поэтому сегодня вечером русский задумчив и обращает на гостя внимание только из вежливости. Но отчего-то это совсем не обидно.

В гулкой тишине, разбавленной рокотом моря, голос Альфреда звучит неожиданно и громко. И Ивану эти слова, конечно, совершенно непонятны – он отворачивается от моря, от той части берега, что занял враг, и смотрит на друга. На больше, чем друга. В фиолетовых, совсем как у Мэттью, глазах – немой вопрос.

Альфред почему-то жутко смущается, берет Ивана за свободную руку и, поглаживая пальцы со сбитыми костяшками, мозолями и черными от копоти ногтями, сбивчиво объясняет:

\- Когда я воевал с Артуром, тогда… Когда все началось - была весна, а потом… лето. Сам понимаешь – солнце, тепло, сухо, много еды. Все тогда были патриотами, все рвались в бой. И вдруг война затянулась… ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает. 

Иван усмехается – да, он знает.

\- Да еще британцы стали нас теснить…

\- И число поклонников независимости резко поубавилось?

\- А то! Но были и те, кто остались. Кто не испугался – ни зимы, ни войны. Кто был готов идти до конца – каким бы он ни был. Теперь и их, и таких, как они, у меня называют «зимними солдатами».

\- Ты веришь в мою победу? – голос у русского низкий и чуть хриплый, и от него всегда мурашки по коже.

Лгать сейчас нельзя – и это понимают оба. Как оба знают и слабости друг друга:

\- Я не знаю, чем закончится эта война. Но знаю, что ты не из тех, кто сдается. Даже смерти. 

Глаза у Ивана теплеют, он откидывает тлеющую цигарку в сторону и запускает пальцы в золотистые и как всегда взъерошенные волосы. Альфред прижимается лицом к воротнику его пальто и снова неожиданно спрашивает:

\- А сам бы ты чего хотел? 

\- Все хотят победы, - уклончиво отвечает русский, делая вид, что не понял вопроса. 

Победы хотят все, конечно. Вот только в его случае это может привести к тому, что решения тех проблем и недоделок, которые ему сейчас и мешают справиться с врагом, – так и останутся под сукном. Как и тот самый – давно нужный, давно необходимый – указ, о котором знают все. 

Альфред понимает эту недосказанность – но не ему, с его-то до сих пор узаконенной работорговлей, касаться этих вопросов - и пытается сделать вид, что говорил совсем о другом.

\- Я не об этом. Чего бы ты хотел «вообще»? Больше всего на свете?

2.

__  
«Ответ твой меня тогда поразил до глубины души. Понял я его только несколько лет спустя, во время войны между Севером и Югом».

 

Россия не победил.

Но и не проиграл.

«Победителям» потребовалось еще немало времени, чтобы зализать полученные раны, которые оказались столь глубоки, что какое-то время Старому свету стало не до Нового.

Это спасло Альфреда, который впервые по-настоящему осознал, чем участь таких, как они – хуже и страшнее судьбы обычных людей. И почему Ивану более всего на свете хотелось бы… избавиться от воспоминаний. От их памяти – куда более яркой и вместительной, чем человеческая. 

У всех – особенно, взрослых - стран есть что-то, что хочется забыть. 

Порой – особенно, в годы волнений и революций – многие из них дают себе волю и пытаются истребить, стереть память собственного народа. Летят в огонь книги, разоряются музеи и сокровищницы, взрываются памятники и храмы…

Но это поступок на грани самоубийства, так как эта память – и есть источник их жизни.

\- К тому же, - добавил в тот вечер Брагинский, - это трусливый поступок. И подлый. По отношению к нашим детям – ведь те, кто уничтожает нашу память, – никогда не делают это ради их блага. Только, увы, у всех у нас бывают моменты слабости…

В сентябре 1863 года в порт Нью-Йорка входит русская эскадра. Фрегаты «Александр Невский», «Пересвет» и «Ослябя» и ряд кораблей поменьше едва успевают сложить крылья парусов, когда из толпы местных зевак выскакивает невысокий, тонкий, как стебель, юноша со светлыми взъерошенными волосами и бросается по трапу навстречу махавшему ему высокому молодому офицеру.

Альфред вцепляется в Ивана так, что трещат и кости, и сукно мундира, привычно зарывается лицом в воротник, бормочет, повторяет без конца:

\- Ты приехал, приехал…

Брагинский, похоже, ждал чего-то подобного, а потому не пытается ни вырваться, ни оттолкнуть – хоть стоящие на палубе матросы и наблюдают за этой сценой с явным любопытством. Лишь мягко обнимает Альфреда за плечи, а еще какое-то время спустя так же мягко отцепляет его от себя и уводит в свою каюту.

\- Они все хотят моей смерти, - обреченно выдыхает Альфред спустя полчаса и кружку воды, - Все. Даже Мэтт. Артур разместил свои корабли в его портах, чтобы помочь конфедератам. Они убьют меня! Я исчезну! Так много моих людей погибло… за какие-то полгода. А впереди – зима, - от нервной дрожи его зубы стучат друг о друга, как если бы он уже чувствовал ледяной холод мороза или могилы.

\- Ты уже переживал зимы, - спокойно говорит русский. - Или ты думаешь, что твои «зимние солдаты» выродились за прошедшие полвека с небольшим?

\- Сейчас все иначе. Это как лихорадка. Жжет изнутри, - лоб у Альфреда и впрямь покрыт потом, а щеки пылают болезненным румянцем. - Они ведь стоят друг друга. И они все мои. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы враг внутренний стал внешним.

\- Этого в такое время хотят все, - отвечает Иван, и только теперь Америка замечает, что у него самого от усталости вокруг глаз тени, а от уголков напряженного рта разбегаются еле заметные морщинки.

Он совсем забыл, что у самого Брагинского сейчас в доме льется кровь – Феликс поднял очередное восстание и устроил резню на землях сестер Ивана.

\- К этому привыкают? – почти шепотом спрашивает американец.

\- Нет. Никогда, - коротко отвечает Россия. - Но иногда нам везет. Когда получается самим решать свою судьбу. Тебе повезло, - он утыкается прохладным своим лбом в пылающий лоб Альфреда, смотрит тому в глаза, - я сделаю так, чтобы в эту войну не вмешались другие. Но и сам в ней участвовать не стану, - голос и взгляд становятся жёстче. - Отныне твое будущее – только в руках твоих детей. Да еще Господа Бога.

Почему-то от этих слов Альфреду и впрямь становится спокойнее. Исчезает муть перед глазами, становится легче дышать. Взгляд опять цепляется за белую звездочку. Такую же как на флаге Союза. Такую же, как на флаге Конфедерации.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что мой брат-близнец – ты, а не Мэттью. Если бы не разница в возрасте, можно было бы подумать, что вас подменили в младенчестве.

\- Интересная мысль, Ольге может понравиться, - смеется Брагинский. - Да и Наташе тоже.

\- Она все еще не теряет надежды тебя на себе женить? Неудивительно, ты – жених завидный.

\- Вот только я ее люблю только как сестру. А вот тебя – совсем не как брата. Или друга.

В родных фиолетовых глазах теперь отражается нежность – и Альфред тянется к ним губами, но Иван мягко останавливает его: за окном день, дверь в каюту не заперта и Николай Угодник с незакрытой шторой иконы взирает явно неодобрительно.

\- Я не умею утешать или обнадеживать, - нарушает смущенное и неловкое молчание Россия, - но могу напомнить тебе твои собственные слова. Те, что ты мне сказал тогда, в Крыму. "Не знаю, сколько пройдет времени – но наступит час, когда все остальные – те, кто против нас - исчезнут, отойдут на дальний план. Останемся только ты и я. Равный с равным. Такие похожие и такие разные. Две части одного целого". Альфред, я живу и ради этого будущего. Но как я создам его или буду жить в нем без тебя? Ведь ты сам сказал - "Мы вместе. До самого конца".

3.

  
Корабли постоят и ложатся на курс,  
Но они возвращаются сквозь непогоды.  
Не пройдет и полгода - и я появлюсь,  
Чтобы снова уйти,  
Чтобы снова уйти на полгода.

Возвращаются все, кроме лучших друзей,  
Кроме самых любимых и преданных женщин.  
Возвращаются все, - кроме тех, кто нужней.  
Я не верю судьбе,  
Я не верю судьбе, а себе - еще меньше.

Но мне хочется думать, что это не так, -  
Что сжигать корабли скоро выйдет из моды.  
Я, конечно, вернусь, весь в друзьях и мечтах.  
Я, конечно, спою,  
Я, конечно, спою, - не пройдет и полгода.

_«Но я до сих пор так и не смог понять – почему ты забыл свои собственные слова. О трусости и подлости. Почему забыл меня, а главное – себя самого? Почему позволил «им» украсть тебя у меня?»_  


 

Когда в феврале 17 года в России происходит революция, Альфред этому рад, хоть никогда не осмелился бы об этом сказать самому Ивану. Слишком трогательно и серьезно русский цеплялся за пережитки феодального еще строя – за все эти царские регалии и пышные обряды, набожность, дворянские усадьбы и вишневые сады, казацкий и прочие варварские образы жизни, которым не было места в развитом промышленном обществе. Эта старомодность придавала Брагинскому на фоне других великих держав вид особенно причудливый и в чем-то гротескный и жалкий, но когда кого-то любишь – то любишь со всеми недостатками.

И в то же время Джонс не мог не замечать, какими глазами Брагинский смотрит на любые технические новинки, на научные достижения, на его же, Альфреда, тугие нити железных и автомобильных дорог, огромные города, промышленные гиганты, на сдавившие русла рек плотины. Конечно, несмотря на всю старорежимность, Ивану и самому было чем похвастаться, но все это развивалось и строилось слишком медленно, слишком разрозненно. 

Быстро складывающуюся после отмены крепостного права капиталистическую систему сдавливало старое законодательство и устои, отчего все общество ломало и корежило, как в тисках. Прочие империи прошли этот тяжелый период намного раньше, а Америка его толком даже и не узнал – ведь на его земли люди бежали как раз затем, чтобы оставить законы и проблемы Старого света позади.

Поэтому он не понимал – отчего Брагинский так тянет с этим переломом, который все равно неизбежен, и почему так держится за то, что уже отжило свой век.

Быть может, дело было в том, что Россия слишком хорошо знал и себя, и свой народ? Сплетенный из сотен разных племен, разбросанный по необозримым просторам, который еще только начинал осознавать разницу между «подданством царю» и «гражданством страны»…

***

Поэтому телеграмме о смерти Брагинского, пришедшей от Артура, Америка не верит ни мгновения.

Да, произошел еще какой-то переворот. Да, начали волноваться и откалываться окраины. Да, часть русских земель занята германцами, австрийцами, британцами, французами, канадцами, итальянцами, греками, сербами, японцами, китайцами, румынами, турками… но… но… 

Неужели это может убить – да еще такого, как он?! 

Франциск перенес не одну революцию, Альфред сам прошел через Гражданскую войну, Феликс и многие другие страны порой вообще исчезали с карты мира, но, черт побери, все они живы! 

Да и как Иван мог погибнуть сейчас – в самом конце войны, сбросив ярмо отживших порядков, да еще когда Альфред начал тоже превращаться в великую державу? 

Разве он не обещал…

***

Великая война закончена, но вестей от Брагинского по-прежнему нет.

И все же что-то удерживает раздираемую Гражданской бойней и интервенцией Россию от окончательного распада. Значит, дух страны – растерзанной, голодной, разоренной – все еще жив.

Поэтому когда правительство Альфреда тоже направляет на русский Дальний Восток войска – он уже и сам не знает, чего хочет: встретить Ивана или же, напротив, никогда не попадаться ему на глаза. Так как даже не знает, за что ему придется оправдываться – за то, что плохо помогал «белым», или за то, что так долго не признавал «красных».

Правительство США юлит, торгуется с Колчаком, строит планы по отрыву от России Сибири и Дальнего Востока, выдает то колчаковцев - большевикам, то большевиков – «белым», тогда как люди на улицах требуют оставить Россию в покое. Кто-то выражается еще яснее - «Руки прочь от Советской России!»

Но там – на русском берегу – его никто не ждет. Ни прежняя Россия, ни Советская.

Там стоит мгла, там творятся страшные вещи, и все вокруг – люди, вещи, города – словно осколки разбитого исполинского изваяния, которые еще не успело размести ветром, раскидать по разным углам. 

Альфред еще не знает, как долго он будет собирать эти разрозненные кусочки – все, что ему осталось от любимого человека. Не знает и истины, что как их ни склеивай - трещины все равно останутся.

Нарисованные на вагонах русской армии белые звезды светят печально. 

Тускнеют, выцветают.

Как и фотография Ивана – в лазоревом семеновском мундире с золотыми погонами, воротником-стойкой, аксельбантом и наградным крестом.

В небо поднимается иная звезда – раскаленная, яркая и яростная.

Но хозяина у нее нет до сих пор.

***  


Дом у Альфреда не такой уж большой, чтобы требовалось содержать прислугу, но Лоринайтиса он все же нанимает. Новое положение обязывает да и об Иване – если повезет - можно будет поговорить.

За исключением разве что сестер Брагинского, Литва – единственный, кто знал его так же близко.

О России литовец говорит мало и неохотно, и эти вопросы, и интерес Альфреда к его бывшему хозяину ему явно не по нраву.

Лишь на Рождество приснопамятного 1922 года, когда они позволяют себе перебрать с выпивкой и пообщаться действительно по-дружески, на равных – у Литвы развязывается язык и он выговаривается, наверное, за полтора столетия разом. Если не за больше – некоторые из его откровенностей едва ли пришлись бы по душе Феликсу.

Америка тоже честно раскрывает перед ним «природу» своего интереса – но бывший адъютант только ухмыляется этим «новостям».

\- Тебе повезло, если он на самом деле умер. Запомнишь таким, каким любил.

Альфред даже малость трезвеет от такого заявления:

\- В смысле?

\- Когда ему очень нужно – он меняется. Как ура…ура…борос или как там зовут эту змею, что пожирает саму себя? Неважно, впрочем…. Важно, что вчера он был ниже тебя на голову, легким и тонким, словно переодетая девушка, и постоянно краснел… а сегодня это уже ты смотришь на него снизу вверх…

Торис совсем раскисает, глаза у него слипаются, но он все еще бормочет о каком-то почти заключенном браке, о ноге в узорном сапожке – такой маленькой, что едва держалась в стременах… Альфред криво улыбается и набрасывает на «соперника» покрывало, решает, что тот просто досадует на Ивана за то, что он повзрослел и неожиданно оказался сильнее. Для Артура осознание факта, что его младший брат уже не ребенок, тоже когда-то стало полной неожиданностью.

Внезапно Литва распахивает глаза и неожиданно четко произносит:

\- Не становись сильнее его – потеряешь навсегда. 

После чего снова проваливается в дрему.

А через пять дней в мире появляется новое государство – Союз Советских Социалистических республик.

И уже на следующие сутки, на банкете в честь Нового года Альфред понимает, что имел в виду Торис.

***

Печально известный впоследствии строгий советский этикет еще не выработан, а потому Брагинский одет даже слишком небрежно. Тяжелые сапоги, штаны из грубоватой ткани, туго перетянувшая грудь куртка из черной кожи, такая же кепка, из-под которой в разные стороны торчат отросшие светлые волосы.

Но дело вовсе не в одежде. В этом человеке, так похожем на Ивана, нет ничего, что напоминало бы о том, кто стал первой любовью Альфреда. Ни спокойной сдержанности, ни манер, ни застенчивости и задумчивости, ни тонкой иронии над всем вокруг, но в первую очередь – над самим собой.

«Этот» Брагинский слишком прям, слишком смел и самоуверен. Он не любит рассуждать попусту, не умеет ценить красоту и все то, что «нельзя потрогать руками» или исследовать методами современной науки. Он готов продать все сокровища и дворцы, которыми когда-то так гордился… его предшественник, чтобы нанять и воспитать у себя инженеров и ученых, которые навсегда перекроят саму землю Российской империи.

В нем есть свое обаяние, чем-то напоминающее хулиганское – злобное, озорное – но это совсем другой человек. И смотрит он на Альфреда, как на чужого – словно их никогда и ничего не связывало друг с другом. 

Поняв это, Америка возненавидит укравшего тело России паразита с той же силой, с какой когда-то любил самого Ивана.

4.  


_«Правду говорят, что по-настоящему боль нам причинить могут только те, кого мы по-настоящему любим. Больше всего в мире я любил и ненавидел Артура и тебя. До сих пор удивляюсь, как так вышло – ведь друг на друга вы похожи не больше, чем пламя и вода»._  


Был озабочен очень воздушный наш народ:  
К нам не вернулся ночью с бомбежки самолет.  
Радисты скребли в эфире, волну найдя едва,  
И вот без пяти четыре услышали слова:

«Мы летим, ковыляя во мгле,  
Мы ползем на последнем крыле.  
Бак пробит, хвост горит и машина летит  
На честном слове и на одном крыле...

Ну, дела! Ночь была!  
Их объекты разбомбили мы дотла!

Мы ушли, ковыляя во мгле,  
Мы к родной подлетаем земле.  
Вся команда цела, и машина пришла   
На честном слове и на одном крыле…».

Крым,  
февраль 1945 года.

 

Музыка, доносившаяся из приоткрытого окна, удивляла. 

И тем, что кто-то в Севастополе слушает американскую патриотическую песню, и тем, что у живущих здесь людей вообще есть желание слушать песни.

Да, конечно, солдаты Альфреда тоже не отказывают себе в радостях жизни, но на то они и солдаты, люди циничные. 

После того же, что «дети» Брагинского перенесли за последние годы – да и за последние десятилетия – у них не должно было остаться сил просто жить. 

Как можно жить, когда вокруг столько горя и зла?! Причем, не тех, что изображены на страницах дешевого комикса, который Альфред привычно перед выходом сунул в сумку, а самых что ни на есть настоящих и порой ожидающих прямо у порога. 

Поэтому кокетливый женский голос, поющий куплеты на английском, и веселый ритм джазовой мелодии Джимми Макхью, напоминавшие о безмятежных ярких огнях Нью-Йорка, о старлетках на звонких каблучках, о танцевальных площадках и уютных кафе – плывя по улицам полуразрушенного Севастополя выглядели дико. 

И все же люди жили, жил город и жила страна.

Можно было бы решить, что все они лишены человеческих чувств, и что - словно животные или умственно неполноценные - не осознают происходящего. Некоторые страны откровенно шептались об этом по углам. Вот только никто не осмелился бы сказать подобное Союзу в лицо. 

Пусть «новый» Брагинский теперь и перестал напоминать своих оригинальных лидеров – образованных мальчиков из хороших и набожных семей, которые сбежали из дома, чтобы «творить добро», захватывая поезда и метая бомбы в царских чиновников и офицеров. И которые, попав в Кремль, решили эти же методы распространить и на нынешних политических оппонентов и прочих несогласных. Как говорится, «старые привычки отмирают медленно»…

***

__

_Впервые Альфред ощутил эту перемену на конференции в Тегеране больше года назад._

_Тогда ему самому, президенту Рузвельту и почти всей американской делегации пришлось из соображений безопасности переехать в здание советского посольства. В итоге общаться русским с американцами, да и самим воплощениям друг с другом пришлось гораздо чаще и плотнее, чем хотелось бы._

_«А ведь будь все, как раньше – и такое житье в тесноте, полное мелких нелепых происшествий, да еще с привкусом опасности из-за предотвращенного покушения – могло стать для нас обоих одним из самых ярких приключений и воспоминаний в жизни. А теперь… Он хотя бы помнит, что когда-то тут убили Грибоедова? Особенно, учитывая, что и сейчас – не будь тройного кольца пехоты и военной техники - местные с удовольствием взяли бы это здание штурмом»._

_Поселили их с Брагинским буквально окно в окно – отчего оба были в курсе многих дел невольного соседа. Тем более что Союзу – после двух последних тяжелых зим и промозглых белорусских болот – здешнее, даже осеннее солнце явно пришлось по душе и жалюзи он опускал только, когда собирался работать или ждал посетителя. В свободное же время он сидел на увитой зеленью белой террасе, читая книгу, или просто грелся, прикрыв глаза, как сытый питон._

_По утрам они оба, раздетые по пояс, спускались в парк для пробежки и разминки, старательно делая вид, что в упор друг друга не видят. Союз, похоже, считал, что общаться с «империалистической державой, в которой культ материального преуспеяния достиг своей вершины, а стало быть и дна» - ниже его достоинства. Да и сам Альфред к нему не лез, предпочитая не бередить свои раны._

_Но иногда взгляд сам останавливался на крупной, но очень подвижной, ловкой фигуре Брагинского с незагорелой кожей, крупными каплями пота и тонкой, чуть заметной сеткой шрамов, каждый из которых Альфред знал, как свои собственные. Теперь в ее вязь вплелись новые, еще грубые, неровные рубцы. Вот только нынешний Иван переломает ему обе руки, если он только посмеет к ним прикоснуться._

_Артур, живший со своими людьми и сэром Черчиллем в доме через дорогу, приходил по темному брезентовому коридору, смотрел на царивший в «советско-американском» посольстве бардак недовольно и подозрительно, каждый раз цедя что-то сквозь зубы. То ли беспокоился за Альфреда, то ли за себя – боялся, что эти двое договорятся о чем-то важном у него за спиной._

_Три дня, полных суеты и дипломатических интриг – слишком мало, чтобы сделать какие-то определеленые выводы, и все же от Альфреда не укрылось, что в характере Союза стало проявляться больше сдержанности и меньше дикого, разухабистого романтизма и авантюризма, с которыми он когда-то заявился на мировую арену._

_Пропало из его манер и почти кичливое самодовольство, и насмешки над «примитивной американской культурой», которыми он часто исходил на предыдущих встречах. Прежний Россия, хоть и ясно осознавал свой возраст, никогда не позволял себе подобных выпадов ни в чей адрес._

_Тем более смешно было слышать все это от страны, которой не исполнилось еще и двух десятков лет – ведь «многовековую» русскую государственность и культуру Союз изначально тоже отвергал, как «отсталую и закоснелую», желая сбросить их с «парохода Современности»._

_«Что ж такое нужно было сделать, чтобы ты не только все забыл, но и так возненавидел себя прежнего?»_

_Одним словом, они провели под одной крышей несколько суток, постоянно сталкиваясь друг с другом, но ухитрились так ни разу и не поскандалить._

_Возможно, эта перемена была из дипломатических соображений, или же Брагинский просто устал от душной ненависти, в которой тонул последние годы, и потому больше не искал поводов для ссоры на ровном месте._

_Как-то вечером им даже удалось вполне нормально поговорить._

_Видимо, кто-то из охранников забыл на столике у террасы комикс, который привлек внимание Брагинского. Когда Альфред направлялся мимо него к лестнице, Союз неожиданно спросил, но не ядовито-насмешливо, а просто весело:_

_\- Стало быть, Капитан Америка?_

_От неожиданности Альфред чуть не подскочил и внутренне напрягся, как если бы его уличили в чем-то непристойном. Даже ладони вспотели. Прежний Иван тут лишь мягко бы пошутил и рассказал что-нибудь о своих лубочных картинках, но вот от его «наследника» едва ли можно было ждать чего-то подобного._

_Но Союз не язвит, а лишь просит рассказать ему побольше - ведь начала он не знает, а оттого история выглядит ему не слишком понятной. И Альфред – пусть и сухо - рассказывает, как и для чего появился этот суперсолдат, как он познакомился с мальчишкой-сиротой и «сыном полка» Джеймсом Барнсом по прозвищу «Баки», как они вместе боролись против тайной нацисткой организации «Гидра»…_

_После чего ждет отповеди о примитивности сюжета, о том, что супер-героев его люди выдумывают и любят из-за того, что им не хватает героев настоящих, о том, что все это – глупая и дешевая пропаганда._

_Но Брагинский спрашивает почему-то совершенно неожиданное:_

_\- Зачем он носит маску и скрывает свое настоящее имя?_

_И Джонс только беспомощно улыбается в ответ. Все же Союз ровным счетом ничего не знает ни о страхах самого Альфреда, ни о таковых «маленького американца»._

_Хоть когда-то он сам рассказал России об этом. Но…_

***

Крым,  
февраль 1945 года.

 

Но, разумеется, даже после определенного ренессанса имперского духа, «сталинского ампира», с восстановлением в правах многих героев времен царской России и возрождением офицерских чинов и погон, прежний Иван не вернулся. 

И – вдруг неожиданно остро осознал Джонс – уже не вернется. Никогда. 

И никогда не вспомнит - ведь этого не напишут в учебниках - что они уже стояли здесь когда-то вдвоем (Бог мой, почти сто лет назад!), смотрели на британские корабли и на далекие белые звезды. 

Но одна из которых – око бога войны - горела тогда злым красным светом и висела над бухтой низко… так низко. А потом упала вниз, опалив весь мир, и лишила памяти самого дорогого ему человека. И сейчас словно смеется над Альфредом, вспыхивая под лучами прохладного февральского солнца, подмигивает с околыша фуражки нового России. Торжествует. Эта война пришлась ей явно по вкусу. И она-то точно знает, что прежний Россия больше не вернется. 

Имперская элита, в том числе культурная, истреблена, изгнана или работает на новую страну, реформа правописания (странно, что от перехода на латиницу все же отказались) отсекла от будущих поколений целые пласты письменных произведений. Их можно даже не запрещать. Их можно просто не переиздавать – большинство населения не станет ломать себе глаза о непривычную письменность. 

А главное, на всем этом фоне разрушен сам уклад жизни народа – ликвидированы сословия, из аграрной страны Россия превратилась в промышленную – и теперь мировоззрение и жизненный опыт будут передаваться не от «отца к сыну», а складываться под влиянием кино, газет, школы, общественных организаций, приятелей по двору. 

Еще поколение – и развитие техники и производительности труда окончательно добьют русскую деревню. 

А еще одно – и не останется в живых никого, кто помнил бы времена «старой» России. 

 

_«Говорят также, что по-настоящему любящие друг друга умирают в один день. Поразительно, но у нас с тобой так и случилось. Причем, оба раза. И оба раза я осознавал, что мертв, лишь лет 20 спустя»._

5.

Крым,  
февраль 1945 года

 

Или толкотня в одном здании в Тегеране тоже не пришлась русским по вкусу, или они захотели пустить пыль в глаза – но на время конференции в Крыму каждая из делегаций получила в свое распоряжение по целому дворцу. Которые к тому же располагались в разных поселках. 

Артур жил от Ялты дальше всего - в Воронцовском дворце в Алупке, Союз – в Юсуповском в Кореизе. Ближе всего к городу – в Ливадии - поселили Альфреда и его людей. И большинство заседаний проходило или здесь, или на «территории» Брагинского. 

Это был ЖЕСТ. 

Таким расселением русские ненавязчиво дали понять, какую из приехавших стран-союзниц считают сильнейшей. И в какой видят будущего соперника – не давая ее людям лишнего повода покидать стены Большого белого дворца, и держа под контролем все возможные контакты между американской и британской делегациями. 

Англия эту «рассадку по чинам» тоже оценил, а потому был мрачен, как только может быть мрачна «империя, над которой не заходит солнце», предчувствуя, что дни ее могущества сочтены, а обставляют ее бывшая колония и привычно отсталая, ненавистная страна. Которая, вроде бы, была побеждена. Причем, именно здесь, в Крыму. 

По вечерам «Британский лев» часто выходит на террасу Воронцовского дворца, украшенную его каменными собратьями, и смотрит в темное море, в котором не отражаются звезды. 

Альфред больше скучает. Умом он понимает, что именно сейчас и здесь - в гулких от пустоты залах, из которых немцы вывезли все, что не было крепко прибито, а русские наспех заполнили только самой необходимой мебелью – решаются если не «судьбы мира», то судьбы большинства стран. Но, как и все народы, хитросплетения политики он не любил и отчасти презирал – и, как и все, от этого частенько страдал. А потому нередко поднимал глаза к уже высокому, предвесеннему небу, в котором кружили птицы, и нетерпеливо вздыхал. 

Каждый из них должен был чувствовать, что место его сейчас не здесь. 

Союз-то эту мысль с Джонсом точно разделял – это было заметно по поджатому рту, закушенной нижней губе, по хорошо знакомым Альфреду складкам на лбу и вокруг глаз. Ивану вообще доводилось много ждать и терпеть, но чувства, снедавшие его, он всегда пытался скрыть. Хоть другая страна уже давно бы отозвалась резким словом, а то и свернутой кому-нибудь шеей. 

Любопытно, что и Союз - при всей своей «простонародности» - открыто выказывать нетерпение себе тоже не позволял. Или ему не позволяли – черт их там разберет. 

И все же, наверняка, Брагинский думает о том, что прямо сейчас советская армия освобождает территорию Польши и занимает Восточную Пруссию, затягивает петлю вокруг Кенигсберга, а сам он в это время «загорает» в курортном поселке. 

К несчастью, именно эти успехи и позволили их «боссам» не спешить с обсуждением дел. 

Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается. Бумаги согласованы и подписаны. Кто-то из отсутствующих спасен, кто-то предан, кто-то раздавлен, кто-то вознагражден. 

Брагинский не забыл ни о ком из своих многочисленных родственников и друзей – всем выбил выгодные условия и компенсации, закрыл даже ряд вопросов, угрожающих восточно-европейским народам еще со времен Средневековья. Вот только едва ли кто из них будет ему благодарен – не тот у человечества характер. 

«Впрочем, любые бумаги чего-то стоят лишь когда за ними стоит реальная сила. Воображаю, какое лицо будет у Союза, когда он узнает, чем я обладаю. Пусть средства по превращению людей в супер-солдат и не существует… зато оно имеется для стран». 

Но 11 февраля, когда Альфред уже мысленно прикидывает, в составе какой эскадрильи полетит бомбить Дрезден, к нему подходит Артур. Зло сверкает глазами, смотрит исподлобья, голос у него сухой и резкий. 

Хоть за эту и прошлую большую войну они уже многое прошли вместе, Альфреда старший брат по-прежнему не простил. А теперь к этой неприязни, похоже, прибавится еще и ненависть, замешанная на ревности к более молодому и удачливому сопернику. Только теперь до Америки доходит смысл слов Ториса, хоть и сказанных про Ивана (или про самого Литву?) – «не становись сильнее его, потеряешь навсегда». 

«Еще одна вечная рана на моем сердце. Как мы вообще умудрились все тут собраться?» 

Воистину, хочешь рассмешить богов – расскажи им о своих планах. Или мечтах. Альфреду давно хотелось примирить Ивана и Артура и самому занять достойное место рядом с ними. Но реальность привычно ответила утонченной пародией. 

Ну, а если уж совсем честно - в илистой мути его желаний прятался золотой мир грез, в котором он, «Град на холме», спасал всех и вся, и в первую очередь - этих двоих. После чего они оба становились его верными спутниками, не завидуя и не пытаясь ударить в спину. 

«Бред, который в лучшем случае можно вылить на страницы очередного комикса. Скажи я такое всерьез – Артур утопит меня в своем яде, а Брагинский вышибет все зубы. Если, конечно, дотянется».

Мысль о сверхоружии давно крутится в голове. Ничего, ждать осталось совсем недолго. 

\- Черчилль хочет задержаться на пару дней. Навестить места сражений, посетить кладбище наших солдат. 

\- И? 

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты сопровождал нас с Союзом. 

\- Нас? 

\- Ну, ты ж не думаешь, что наш любезный хозяин позволит нам ходить по своей территории без присмотра? 

\- Не думаю. Только я-то тут причем? Веночки помочь донести? 

Глаза у Англии темнеют, ноздри раздуваются. Но он не уходит. И тут только до Альфреда доходит – брат боится. Привычно боится России, и просит у него помощи. Уж как умеет. 

«Что ж, по крайней мере, число политиков и интриг сократиться втрое. Что не может не радовать».

***

Здесь нет ни остролистника, ни тиса.  
Чужие камни и солончаки,  
Проржавленные солнцем кипарисы  
Как воткнутые в землю тесаки.

И спрятаны под их худые кроны  
В земле, под серым слоем плитняка,  
Побатальонно и поэскадронно  
Построены британские войска.

Бродяга-переводчик неуклюже  
Переиначил русские слова,  
В которых о почтенье к праху мужа  
Просила безутешная вдова:

«Сержант покойный спит здесь. Ради бога,  
С почтением склонись пред этот крест!»  
Как много миль от Англии, как много  
Морских узлов от жен и от невест.

В чужом краю его обидеть могут,  
И землю распахать, и гроб сломать.  
Вы слышите! Не смейте, ради бога!  
Об этом просят вас жена и мать!

Напрасный страх. Уже дряхлеют даты  
На памятниках дедам и отцам.  
Спокойно спят британские солдаты.  
Мы никогда не мстили мертвецам.

От кладбища мало что осталось.

Хоть прямой вины русских в этом нет – просто холм, на котором оно расположено, входил в оборонительную линию Севастополя. А потому война прошлась по нему не раз. Многие надгробия были разбиты, разбросаны по земле. Кладбищенскую ограду разобрали советские солдаты для создания укреплений. 

И судя по выражению лица Брагинского – особых моральных терзаний он не испытывал, как сейчас не испытывает смущения. Когда речь идет о спасении живых – их можно укрывать и кладбищенской стеной. А мертвые пусть сами хоронят своих мертвецов. 

Располневший с годами премьер-министр, его дочь и прочие члены британской делегации не говорят о погроме ни слова – лишь возлагают на уцелевшие могилы небольшие венки из алых маков.

«Дорогое, однако, удовольствие». 

Наблюдая за братом, вторые сутки колесящим по крымскому побережью, Альфред пытается угадать, о чем тот думает? О безумной «атаке легкой кавалерии», в один день оставившей Британскую империю без большей части «золотой молодежи»? Или о своей раскаленной «тонкой красной линии», которую не может разорвать никакой враг? 

Однако же Артур оказывается куда менее сентиментальным - или же успевает разобраться со своими воспоминаниями раньше - и негромко, словно говоря сам с собой, произносит:

\- Знаешь, я ничуть не удивлен, что ты сегодня здесь. В конечном итоге ты родился с серебряной ложкой во рту. Сидел себе за океаном, гонял дикарей, наживался на наших войнах… 

Альфред хочет возмутиться, но Артур подносит к губам тонкий палец в белой перчатке:

\- Тише. Все познается в сравнении. Так вот – я не удивлен, что ты стал великой державой. Но я удивлен, что ею остался он, - косит он неприязненно зеленым глазом на стоящего неподалеку Брагинского. – Ведь еще тогда он был самым слабым из нас. 

\- Только в ваших фантазиях, - усмехается Америка. – Поэтому он сегодня здесь, а из вашей дружной компании сюда дотянул только ты. 

Англия замолкает явно обиженно. Но все же продолжает разговор:

\- Ладно. Не будем о «том времени». Но после того, что с ним произошло за последние 25 лет, – не выживают. Не то, что не становятся… Тем более, что он и вправду умер. 

\- Не умер, - упрямо отвечает Альфред, пытаясь убедить самого себя. – Кто же тогда стоит от нас в двух шагах? 

\- Вот. Вот он, тот самый вопрос. Кто это или что это? Я никогда не любил Россию, что тут скрывать, но это… оно еще страшнее. А главное – сильнее. Как иначе объяснить такое чудо возрождения, как…

\- У каждого чуда есть имя, фамилия и отчество, - тоже негромко, но очень четко произносит Брагинский. Смотрит на «проштрафившихся» гостей чуть насмешливо, но без злобы.

***

На Малахов курган, на груды покореженных советских пушек, ложатся венки из белых лилий - возможно, специально, чтобы позлить Брагинского. Но он молчит, а по пути в машину их настигают льющиеся из какого-то окна «Бомбардировщики».

Удивленный Америка даже останавливается на миг, чуть отстает от группы. 

Вслушиваясь в знакомую мелодию, глядя на изувеченный город и на море, которое сейчас безразлично, как и стоящий рядом Брагинский – Альфред, наконец, осознает, что прежний Россия, его Иван мертв. 

С губ нечаянно срывается:

\- Так кто же ты? 

Кажется, Союз ждал этого вопроса: 

\- Тот, кем он хотел стать. Тот, кем должен был стать. Чтобы стоять сегодня здесь, под этим небом, а не гнить под какой-то плитой. 

От этих слов хочется закричать так, чтобы это небо упало на землю, но ответить получается лишь:

\- От него у тебя лишь тело. 

\- Ну что ж тут поделаешь. Не всем везет, как тебе и Артуру. Хотя, думаю, со временем, ты его поглотишь.

\- Он умер. Ты убил его. 

Светлые брови сходятся к переносице так знакомо, что на миг Альфреду вериться что перед ним и впрямь Иван. Только в шинели с красными и золотыми звездами и высокой фуражке, из-под которой не выбиваются волосы - так коротко они острижены. 

\- Как ты убил того мальчишку, которого он когда-то любил – когда влез во всю эту грязь. Вчера и сегодня твои с Артуром люди устроили в Дрездене хорошее представление. Для меня. Что ж, я оценил. Думаю, ему бы тоже понравилось. Как и черепа японцев, посылаемые твоими солдатами в дар трепетным американским девушкам. К тому же огненный шторм – это ведь не единственный козырь в твоем рукаве. Да, капитан Америка? Что еще явит миру «Град на холме»? 

Ответа он, конечно, не дожидается. Вздыхает и вытягивает из кармана портсигар. 

\- Но я тебе, в отличие от него, нотаций читать не буду. Из уважения к нему же. 

Америке внезапно становится смешно. Все же Союз неимоверно забавен, когда пытается строить из себя взрослую страну – от которой у него действительно только внешность. А все остальное – сплошной восторг подростка, верящего, что мир можно изменить. 

«Но разве ты сам так не думаешь? Разве у подножия Статуи Свободы не висит табличка?»

«Вам, земли древние, — кричит она, безмолвных  
Губ не разжав, — жить в роскоши пустой,  
А мне отдайте из глубин бездонных  
Своих изгоев, люд забитый свой,  
Пошлите мне отверженных, бездомных,  
Я им свечу у двери золотой!»  


И вдруг с каким-то ужасом осознает, что нет – не думает. Раз готов смеяться над таким же, как он сам.

«Я – тот, кем он хотел стать», - крутятся в голове слова Союза.

«Быть может, Иван любил меня лишь за это? За попытку создать царство Божие на земле?»

По спине будто ползет холодная змея. Сегодня для Альфреда воистину день открытий. 

Раньше ему казалось, что Союз – это Тень России. 

Но, похоже, он Альтер-эго самого Альфреда. 

СССР - нечто похожее на США до безумия – только не внешне, а нутром и предназначением. Нечто, способное лишить Америку самого смысла его существования. Потому что оно будет бить по его слабостям и прорастать через его достоинства – ведь корень у них один. Тянущийся от Античности через христианство и идеи Нового времени. 

Русская православная империя принесла себя в жертву ради создания «универсального государства», в котором происхождение не играет роли, и потенциально способного не просто повести за собой другие народы, но включить их в себя. 

«И которое может отнять эту роль у меня». 

Ведь пять лучей красной звезды означают то же самое, что семь белых - на короне Леди Свободы. Единство всех континентов Земли. 

Но эту Тень – эту страшную пародию на него и на Ивана – еще можно уничтожить. 

И да – он не будет ни о чем сожалеть. 

Мальчишка, в которого когда-то был влюблен Россия, действительно умер. И действительно давно. В конце Великой войны, которую сейчас зовут Первой мировой. Как когда-то умер тот ребенок, которого таскал на руках Артур. 

И тоже - ради того, чтобы сегодня оказаться здесь. Под высоким небом, которое держат на своих вершинах Крымские горы. 

Быть может, среди разбитых памятников на Каткартовом холме даже валяется табличка с именами всех троих. Но скоро ветер и дождь соскоблят с покореженных камней и их. 

А гуляющие по ночному Крыму туристы будут время от времени натыкаться на пару молодых мужчин в мундирах прошлого столетия или на юношу с ребенком в белой кружевной рубашке, и тут же об этом забывать. 

Мало ли в курортной зоне снимают кино?

В необъятном небе ветер свищет,  
Древними созвездьями шурша,  
И тоскует, и спасенья ищет,  
Крохотная искорка - душа.  
Чтобы устоять и сохраниться,  
На краю бездонной пустоты,  
Ты поверь, что мир нам этот снится,  
А реальны в нем лишь я и ты.

Повстречались мы под грохот гимна,  
В сутолоке людных площадей,  
На планете, что вот-вот погибнет,  
От науки, СПИДа и вождей.  
Только гибель ничего не значит,  
Если верить в истинность мечты,  
Кто и что бы не переиначил,  
Будем мы отныне рядом - я и ты.

Зыбкий мир с тоской и облаками,  
Не зови единственной судьбой,  
По другую сторону дыхания  
Мы еще увидимся с тобой.  
По другую сторону дыхания,  
По другую сторону черты,  
Где однажды звездами мы станем,  
Крохотные искры - я и ты.  


_«Знаешь, когда я был ребенком, и мне снились кошмары, или гремел гром за окном и страшно в темноте скрипели деревья, Артур – если был рядом - закутывал меня плотнее в одеяло и рассказывал сказки. А знал он их много…_

_Как я понял потом, этот маленький волшебный мир – хоть и существующий только в его голове – не раз спасал его от безумия и отчаянья. Он же, явившись в образе фэнтези, помог ему изжить ужас от обеих войн, а затем - горечь от потери империи и гибели «старой Европы». Эдакий волшебный шкаф, ведущий в Нарнию, когда твой настоящий дом рушится под градом вражеских бомб или нового, чужого мироустройства._

_К тому же вещь эта удобная в том плане, что автор и его народ могут кричать на весь мир о пережитой или разворачивающейся катастрофе, но никто не воспримет этого всерьез._

_Тут я, похоже, пошел в него - правда, лишь отчасти. Видимо, сказалась, куда менее «высококультурная» закваска, а потому спасительные и вдохновляющие фантазии моего народа приняли иную форму._

_«Золотой век комиксов» пришелся на эпоху мировых потрясений и национального воодушевления - на «горячие» 40-е годы. На эпоху, из которой я вышел сверхдержавой._

_Наверное, во всем этом – как и сказал Артур – не было ничего удивительного. Но для моего народа это было сродни чудесному перевоплощению «обычного человека» в супер-героя – из тех, что смотрят с многочисленных пестрых обложек. Сбывшейся американской мечте._

_Худосочный и больной мальчишка-художник из Бруклина, Стивен Роджерс, превратился в супер-солдата, «первого представителя нового человеческого рода, почти совершенное человеческое существо», Капитана Америку._

_Разумеется, возникновение второй сверхдержавы от их внимания тоже не укрылось. Но ВСЕ они знали, что сверхдержава эта неправильная, а потому воплощать ее могут лишь супер-злодеи или перебежчики. А хороший русский или даже просто внешне привлекательный – русский, который Россию предал._

_Отчего-то коллективное бессознательное моего народа иные образы тебя и твоих детей воспринимать теперь не умеет и не желает._

_Все-таки память длиной в человеческую жизнь иметь легко и приятно. В ней почти никогда нет противоречий._

_И я завидую моим людям каждый раз, когда думаю о тебе или о Союзе, которого я научился уважать, как соперника – несмотря на сводящие всё внутри ненависть и страх. В этот момент ясные и яркие картины моей жизни покрываются трещинами и полнятся тенями._

_Кстати, почему-то и ты, и он в «эльфов» и сверх-людей всегда играли без огонька. «Вашим» полем стали научная фантастика, немного буйного романтизма, мистика в часы печали, но все это – и в твою эпоху, и в советскую - погребал под собой реализм, точнейший слепок с человеческих чувств и поступков. Даже фантастика и мистика были настолько НАСТОЯЩИМИ, что от этого становилось страшно._

_«Мы рождены, чтоб сказку сделать былью»…_

_Быть может, дело в том, что твоя жизнь сама по себе похожа на удивительный роман с лихо закрученным сюжетом, а твоим людям, чтобы стать героями или злодеями, которых мои могут видеть только в кино, не нужны сверх-способности?_

_В твоей истории у каждого чуда и у каждой беды действительно есть имя, отчество и фамилия. Пусть они и редко становятся известны._

_Но люди устают быть и настоящими героями, и настоящими злодеями._

_В них лучше играть. Снимая вычурный и отчасти смешной костюм каждый раз, когда нужно выйти за дверь».  
_

 

 

9 февраля, 2014 год  
Сочи

 

К Ивану его, как и всегда, не пустили. 

Сочи – тонкая и гибкая, как лоза, с собранными в высокий «хвост» карамазовыми волосами и пронзительно светлыми глазами – улыбалась, шутила, кокетничала, но отвезти к Брагинскому отказалась наотрез. А из всех подарков согласилась передать только небольшой букет из белых и алых роз, перетянутых широкой синей лентой – да еще записку. 

Проследить за ней тоже не удалось – девушка буквально растворилась в толчее волонтеров в таких же пестрых курточках. 

Альфред вздохнул и зябко потер отчего-то заледеневшие руки – хоть было не так уж и холодно. 

«А ведь еще несколько лет назад мне бы красную дорожку расстелили». 

Теперь же ему – хоть и очень вежливо - но давали понять, что в России ему не рады. Альфред к этой перемене относился с иронией – наблюдать за душевными метаниями бывших советских городов и земель, какие бы границы между ними сейчас не пролегали, было даже забавно. 

Несмотря на обступившую город южную ночь – погружаться в сон он не торопился. Огни, люди и машины на улицах сливались в яркий и шумный поток. 

Америка знал эту особую атмосферу лучше кого бы то ни было – большинство Олимпийских игр прошло на его территории. 

Маленькая, короткая сказка для взрослых детей, ярмарка тщеславия. Громкие слова, победы, флаги, стрекот языков, большие траты, неожиданные знакомства и короткие бурные романы. 

«Символ мира», на котором большие дяди делают большие деньги, а за шумихой вокруг него – решают сложные вопросы. Поэтому Альфреда ничуть не удивило то, что Майдан начал разгораться именно тогда, когда в России шли последние приготовления к Играм. Он даже готов был побиться об заклад на свои очки, что самая жара в Киеве придется на олимпийские недели. 

Куда интереснее было гадать – осмелятся ли русские выбросить финт, вроде Августовской войны 2008 года, когда мир «загорал» на Олимпиаде в Пекине. 

«Возможно, даже стоит ввести новый олимпийский вид спорта – свара у границ России». 

Ни ненависти, ни смущения, ни раскаяния, ни любви Альфред уже давно не чувствовал. Все они опали, как лепестки увядшей розы, что еще сохраняют подобие прежнего облика, но уже лишены жизни. 

Но вот неправильность этого безразличия он, увы, понимать не разучился. 

Отчего сам себе казался анахронизмом. Как все тот же несчастный и нелепый Стивен Роджерс из новой экранизации «Капитана Америка», 70 лет проспавший во льду, и из эпохи Второй мировой войны перенесенный в наше время. 

Все же мир устроен занятно – чтобы чего-то добиться, приходится переступать прежде всего через себя. А от этого цель часто теряет свой смысл. 

«Холодную войну» выиграли деньги и вещи, а не идеи и ценности. А еще - люди, на которых поколение США и СССР, эту войну начавшее, смотрело бы не иначе, как с презрением. 

И дело тут не в «святости» или «чистоте рук». А в какой-то убогости и бессмысленности, что ли. Чувстве тупика, в который зашел человеческий разум, а за ним – и история. 

Воистину – «конец истории». За которым тянутся все те же перевороты, все те войны, все те же страдания – но уже без всякой надежды на изменение мира к лучшему. Лишь, напротив – ведущие к полной деградации той страны, в которой их… устроили. 

Вечный День сурка - только без надежды все же проснуться не 2, а 3 февраля. 

«Быть может, Союз ничего не проигрывал, а просто раньше ощутил, что «работает» вхолостую? И попытался сбежать? Хоть результат и вышел «так себе».

На вершине мира в хороводе звезд, оказалось, живет пустота. Потому что друзей у сверхдержав не бывает. 

И эта пустота сожрала Союз изнутри, оставив от него – пусть и любимую Альфредом – но совершенно пустую оболочку. 

«Или это мы сами ошиблись звездами и вершинами»?

Автор песни, звучавшей из близлежащего ресторанчика, похоже, был с ним полностью солидарен:

Марс, заступив едва в небеса,  
Снял маску с твоего лица.  
Я помню все слова, и глаза,  
И ночь, ту, которой нет конца.  
Но…

В жарких странах, где рассветы  
В океанах прячут лето,  
Твой дышит прибой не для меня, прощай!  
Капитаны слышат звезды,  
В их обман поверить просто,  
Твой остров чужой, не для меня, прощай!

Да, я не поверю в то, что скажешь мне ты.  
Вот и все, что Бог отмерил, мы стоим у черты.  
Сказка завершилась в ожидании дня,  
Я скажу: "Прощай,  
Это не для меня!"  


Оглядываясь в прошлое, Альфред не может понять, что и когда пошло не так.

Быть может, во время Вьетнама, когда «зимними солдатами» стали называть не патриотов США, а тех, кто расследует американские военные преступления? 

«Бред. Как вообще вся истерика вокруг той войны – я воевал всю свою историю. И уже в XIX веке де-факто поставил под свой контроль два континента. Если кто-то не желает этого замечать и думает, что моих людей кормит один лишь «воздух свободы» и упорный труд – это его проблемы». 

Только с 1945 года США свергли с полсотни правительств, подвергли бомбардировкам свыше двадцати стран и организовали покушения на десятки неугодных Америке лидеров. Поэтому болтающиеся под ногами «зимние солдаты», ветераны войны во Вьетнаме, были занятным, но нелепым зрелищем. 

Но, видимо, время тогда - «после войны» - было такое. Нужно было сохранять «приличия». 

В итоге обе сверхдержавы наплодили просто нереальное количество «детей цветов», считающих, что булки растут на деревьях, что политика в чем-то изменилась со времен Макиавелли, и что им довольно ширнуться травкой и проехаться по миру с песней «Wind of Change», чтобы решить все геополитические, экономические и культурные противоречия между народами. 

Особенно - между «крыльями» одного и того же мира, родившегося на средиземноморских берегах, и сквозь столетия пронесших ревность и зависть друг к другу.

И совершенно неважно, как их зовут в данный момент. Восточная и Западная Римская империя, Византия и Священная Римская империя, Российская империя и Наполеоновская Франция, СССР и Третий Рейх с США, Российская Федерация и ЕС… Каждого из них незримые нити привязывают к Палатинскому и Капитолийскому холмам у реки Тибр, где по легенде не на жизнь, а на смерть дрались братья-близнецы Ромул и Рем. 

Вечный город возник на братской крови – и это закон для всех его наследников. Внутривидовая борьба и гражданские войны, как известно, самые свирепые. Происходят ли они в эпоху войн Алой и Белой розы или же в начале 20-го века между «красными» и «белыми». И заканчиваются лишь после полного истощения или уничтожения одной из сторон. 

Видимо, глядя на это «племя молодое», которое у него получилось вместо «нового человека», Союз плюнул и… исчез? Самоликвидировался? Или что там с ним случилось?

На самом деле никто не знал. 

Распад СССР - как и его создание когда-то – аналогов в истории не имели, а потому и с его (или все же России?) воплощением случилось что-то странное. 

Нет, Брагинский не умер. 

Но и, несмотря на надежды и страхи Альфреда, прежний Россия не возродился. 

Отчасти это было к лучшему – мир 90-х, участь и поведение его людей и родичей едва бы пришлись Российской империи по душе. Для него все происходящее стало бы шоком, переворотом всех его знаний о мире. Как если бы солнце стало подниматься на западе, а заходить на востоке. Мир, вывернутый наизнанку и поставленный вверх ногами. 

Хотя… Кто знает, что произошло там - по ту сторону пустых, как стеклянные бусы, фиолетовых глаз? Может, Россия и Союз схлестнулись и уничтожили друг друга? Или возродившийся Иван, придя в себя после 70-летнего сна, от воспоминаний Союза и ужаса настоящего впал в это коматозное состояние, захлопнувшись от всего мира? 

Твердо сказать можно было только одно – современный Россия представлял собой натуральный «овощ». Или зомби. 

Нет, он не впал в бессознательное состояние. Тело вполне себе бодрствовало, питалось, по приказу могло даже выполнять простейшие действия. Но эмоций и рассудка в нем было не больше, чем в трупе. Теплая кукла из мяса и костей. 

У Альфреда это зрелище вызывало и ужас («на этом месте мог быть я»), и горечь, и брезгливость. 

От вожделенной победы за милю тянуло какой-то несусветной тухлятиной. 

К тому же Джонс почему-то чувствовал себя обманутым. Как Старик из повести Хемингуэя, который слишком далеко ушел в море, и чью величайшую в жизни добычу сожрали злые и вечно ненасытные акулы, ему оставив лишь выбеленный скелет.

  
***

Сначала Брагинского – точнее то, что от него осталось – бросили все.

То есть вообще все. Как оказалось, от предательства не может защитить даже «Мертвая рука». 

Даже сам Альфред сбежал, обнаружив этот полутруп в пустом доме, который явно ограбили. Причем вынесли все, что не было приколочено.

Иван лежал прямо на полу в ворохе оборванных обоев и какого-то строительного мусора, устремив незрячий взгляд в потолок. И смердело от него немногим лучше, чем от покойника. 

И Америка – великий победитель – тогда убежал. Без оглядки. Пытался забыться в «новом статусе», в войнах в Сомали, на Гаити и Балканах, в прибирании к рукам бывшего советского блока. Но мертвые глаза на безразличном лице преследовали его всюду. 

Лишь десять лет спустя, после 11 сентября – когда Альфред то ли получил страшный удар, то ли его правительство провернуло очередную провокацию – он решился навестить свой личный кошмар. 

Теперь в доме было убрано, а Брагинский лежал на диване в дешевом, но чистом домашнем халате. И ему не было дела ни до чего – ни до растерзанной Югославии, ни до войны в Чечне, ни до геноцида, волной пронесшегося над многими республиками бывшего СССР, ни до страданий самого Альфреда. 

Это было чертовски несправедливо. 

И Америку понесло. Он орал на бывшего друга и бывшего врага, бил его по лицу, выдирал клоки светлых волос, требовал немедленно прийти в себя. 

Ничего, естественно, не добился. Но почему-то полегчало. До такой степени, что даже стало стыдно. 

Он привел растрепавшуюся одежду Брагинского в порядок, осторожно пригладил взлохмаченную прическу. 

После этого он начал наведываться к России довольно часто. Но подобных сцен больше не учинял. 

«Наверное, совсем поехал крышей. Но даже это лучше моего одиночества». 

С нынешним Иваном можно было болтать на самые разные темы, не опасаясь насмешек или рассуждений о морали, одевать во что угодно, кормить с ложечки, расчесывать отросшие волосы, оглаживать безвольные пальцы, осторожно касаться или целовать губы, спать в одной постели, обняв, как плюшевого медведя. Большего Альфред себе не позволял. 

А еще он всякий раз оставлял для Ивана небольшие записки и письма. Зачем и сам не понимал. Возможно, надеялся, что русский все же его разыгрывает. 

Кто-то постепенно делал в доме Брагинского ремонт, заполнял его вещами, книгами и цветами. Даже притащил серого пушистого кота с белым «воротничком», и тот бродил по пустому дому или спал на мерно вздымающейся широкой груди России. 

Но кто бы это ни был – их «встречам» он или они не мешали, а потому не вызывали у Альфреда ни малейшего интереса. Они были тенями в углу и не стоили внимания.

***  


В конце 2004 года в Киеве происходит Оранжевая революция.

А в начале 2005 впервые появляется Зимний солдат. 

И 200-летнее устойчивое выражение теперь окончательно утрачивает свой изначальный смысл, намертво «прикипев» к России и Альтер-эго Капитана Америка. О зимних же солдатах времен Войны за Независимость и обличителях американских военных преступлений теперь будут знать только книжные черви. 

Мало в какой стране уделяется так много внимания психологии - что индивидуальной, что массовой - как в США. Умение манипулировать общественным сознанием во время выборов, рекламных акций и за годы Холодной войны было поднято американскими учеными, политтехнологами и журналистами до небывалых высот. 

Поэтому в коллективное бессознательное Альфред верит практически так же, как когда-то верил в Бога, а потому к новому персонажу – не то супер-герою, не то супер-злодею - присматривается осторожно. 

Зимний солдат оказывается «Баки» Барнсом, другом и помощником Капитана Америки, впервые возникшим вместе с ним еще в 1941 году. Подростком-сиротой, готовым драться со всем миром, взятым на поруки солдатами одной из военных частей. И который предположительно погиб после Второй Мировой, став одним из редких комикс-персонажей, которых не воскресили. 

А теперь вдруг спустя столько лет передумали. 

И позволили его «спасти» советским спецслужбам и ученым, доведшим потенциал потерявшего память Барнса до совершенства и одаривших его взамен утраченной руки высококлассной бионической. А чтобы «ценный образец», агент и убийца, не задавал лишних вопросов и дольше не «выходил из строя» - его регулярно погружали в сон в криогенной капсуле и стирали память. 

70 лет сна в ледяной камере, с редкими пробуждениями только ради того, чтобы разнести кому-нибудь голову… Существование без прошлого, будущего и даже зачатков личности. Идеальное оружие, с которого время от времени нужно смахивать пыль. 

На самом деле – не такая уж причудливая или уникальная судьба для героя комиксов. Но у Альфреда вновь становятся влажными ладони – как в тот вечер на террасе советского посольства. 

Словно кто-то нечаянно коснулся чего-то очень для него личного. Подсмотрел, случайно уловил. Хоть после всего произошедшего Джонс искренне верил, что пронять его просто невозможно. Тем более – каким-то нарисованным персонажем. 

Но пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по изображению Зимнего солдата в туго стянувшей грудь кожанке с узнаваемыми застежками в стиле стрелецких кафтанов, по широким брюкам и тяжелым ботинкам, по красной звезде на мертвой руке – он впервые по-настоящему сожалеет, что «прообраз» этого персонажа сейчас лежит колодой в одной из комнат своего дома. 

Одна из причин любви Альфреда и его людей к «тупым» комиксам и фильмам – возможность хотя бы в них пережить то, о чем в реальности не стоит и мечтать. 

В них можно вместе с Робокопом спасти Детройт, с Джейком Салли – Пандору, с Капитаном Америкой - давнего друга, единственного человека, который в состоянии его понять. 

Потому что в жизни все это - грезы, пустые и несбыточные. 

Вздумай он вести себя так на самом деле – тут же утратит свое положение, если не жизнь. 

Поэтому Детройт умирает, прообразы Пандоры – колониальные страны и священные земли индейцев - разграблены и осквернены, а с бывшим другом – если к нему вернется память и разум – его ждет лишь вражда.

  
***

В 2008 году Стивен Роджерс погибает и Капитаном Америка становится Барнс.

По занятному стечению обстоятельств в том же году происходит Августовская война и разражается мировой финансовый кризис. И двери в дом России для Джонса захлопываются. 

С тех пор он Брагинского не видел ни разу. 

Тени оказались сильнее.

Да и многие страны с того года стали смотреть на Альфреда как-то по-иному. 

Впервые с 1991 года он получил оплеуху, на которую не смог ответить.

  
***

Но вновь кружится адская карусель, карусель времени.

Мелькают имена, страны, мертвецы, перевороты, скандалы, рухнувшие банки, безвкусная пища, однотипные фильмы. Одним из самых неудачных становится «Первый мститель» 2011 года. 

Но Альфред все же благодарен его создателям и актерам – за удачные образы Капитана Америка и Баки. В фильме они еще больше похожи на Альфреда и Ивана – по крайней мере, на тех, какими он их помнит. 

Барнс в фильме – старший друг вечно больного Роджерса, ушедший на войну и попавший в плен к нацистам, которые ставили на нем опыты по созданию супер-солдата. Чей мучитель потом поступает на службу в секретные службы США.

«Ведь мы оба столь многим обязаны ученым и палачам, выращенным Людвигом. Даже тот злосчастный коммунизм вырос в уме его людей». 

Баки срывается с грохочущего поезда в ледяную бездну. Должно быть, для того, чтобы начать 70-летнюю жизнь Зимнего солдата, между кровью и сном.

  
*** 

Февраль, 2014

 

Русские выигрывают Олимпиаду – причем, в типичном для себя стиле - практически в последний день, с шикарным финалом в мужской эстафете. 

Но проигрывают Украину. Пока в ледовых дворцах Сочи на аренах и трассах блистают полубоги всего мира, Киев обнимает адское пламя с мечущимися средь него бесами. И этого русские - каким бы не был у них разрез глаз и цвет кожи и волос - не простят никогда.

Те, кто управляет Альфредом, – мастера навязывания выбора из двух зол. 

Или русские молчаливо сносят начавшийся шабаш и теряют военную базу в Крыму, дают окончательно сбросить себя со счетов и мирно деградируют в своем ледяном углу, или… 

Или «что»? 

Об этом даже не хочется думать. 

К счастью, сейчас они настолько слабы, а их элита настолько зависит от международной финансовой системы, что ни на какое «или» просто неспособны. 

Русских на Украине просто сомнут «поездами дружбы». Украина бурлит, как готовый взорваться котел. 

И никто. Никогда. Ничего. Не изменит. 

Но 27 февраля начинает твориться что-то странное. 

По любовно созданному США в конце 80-х годов миру разбегаются трещины, а время, сорвавшись с узды, начинает бежать с небывалой скоростью. 

В залах Совета Земли стоит гробовая тишина – даже когда они полны. Похоже, не только у Альфреда перехватило дыхание при виде такой чудовищной, немыслимой… наглости. А заодно блестяще проведенной и практически бескровной операции. 

На экране – митинги на площадях, отлично вооруженные люди с закрытыми лицами, обступившие их радостные крымчане, заявления о Референдуме, белый и красный цвета, крепко сшитые синей морской полосой, какие-то котики, танцы на улицах, золотой орел и звезды на красном флаге, а в голове одна мысль:

«Как? А главное - когда?!»

И почему-то цитата из старого советского фильма:

«Теперь у меня отсюда только два пути. Либо я веду ее в ЗАГС, либо она меня – к прокурору». 

Потому что теперь дороги назад нет. Ни для кого из них. 

Даже если власти и России, и США теперь будут изо всех сил дергать за стоп-кран. 

Все только начинается.

***  


Чтобы забыться, Альфред идет на премьеру «Капитана Америка: Зимний солдат» и еще раз убеждается, что ноосфера существует.

На экране Стив Роджерс открывает, что американская спецслужба Щ.И.Т, некогда его создавшая – все эти 70 лет несла в себе паразита, ту самую нацистскую "Гидру", с которой он сражался. 

И она торжествует в современном мире, растянув свои щупальца по всей Земле, а Капитан Америка прячется от собственных властей по подвалам вместе с двойным агентом с простым американским именем Наташа Романова. 

Очередное самооправдание – смешное и жалкое, но и то хлеб. 

А когда Зимний солдат - в маске, скрывающей нижнюю половину лица, над которой сверкают светлые неулыбчивые глаза – произносит первые слова, и они на русском – Альфред нервно хохочет, неприятно удивляя присутствующих в зале. 

Но время поплакать – над тем, что это всего лишь кино – у него еще будет. 

И ему не надо ехать в Крым, под высокое весеннее небо, и стаскивать маску с одного из «вежливых людей» - очень высокого и широкоплечего, с лукавыми лиловыми глазами – чтобы понять, что Россия вернулся. А может, вернулся и Союз. 

Вот только Альфреду и ему теперь уже не стать друзьями. 

Хоть Джонс - да и большинство самих россиян и крымчан - до последнего не верили, что у России хватит духа. 

Хватит духа бросить вызов собственному 25-летнему отступлению по всем фронтам и неверию в себя самого.

  
От границы мы Землю вертели назад -  
Было дело, сначала.  
Но обратно ее закрутил наш комбат,  
Оттолкнувшись ногой от Урала.  
Наконец-то нам дали приказ наступать,  
Отбирать наши пяди и крохи,  
Но мы помним, как солнце отправилось вспять  
И едва не зашло на Востоке.

Мы не меряем Землю шагами,  
Понапрасну цветы теребя,  
Мы толкаем ее сапогами -  
От себя, от себя, от себя.

И от ветра с Востока пригнулись стога,  
Жмется к скалам отара.  
Ось земную мы сдвинули без рычага,  
Изменив направленье удара.  
Не пугайтесь, когда не на месте закат.  
Судный день - это сказки для старших.  
Просто Землю вращают, куда захотят,  
Наши сменные роты на марше.

Я ступни свои сзади оставил,  
Мимоходом по мертвым скорбя,  
Шар земной я вращаю локтями -  
От себя, от себя.

Кто-то встал в полный рост и, отвесив поклон,  
Принял пулю на вздохе,  
Но на Запад, на Запад ползет батальон,  
Чтобы солнце взошло на Востоке.  
Животом - по грязи, дышим смрадом болот,  
Но глаза закрываем на запах.  
Нынче по небу солнце нормально идет,  
Потому что мы рвемся на Запад!

Руки, ноги - на месте ли, нет ли, -  
Как на свадьбе росу пригубя,  
Землю тянем зубами за стебли -  
На себя, под себя, на себя!

**Author's Note:**

> «Вежливые люди» впервые появились в Крыму 27 февраля 2014 года.
> 
> Премьера фильма «Капитан Америка: Зимний солдат» (у нас шел под названием «Первый мститель: Другая война») состоялась в США 13 марта 2014.
> 
> Конечно, автор далек от мысли, что в реальности между этими событиями есть нечто общее, но допускает, что сам Альфред мог их своеобразно связать. Тем более, что в паре-тройке англоязычных статей эти мысли проскальзывали – пусть вскользь и осторожно.
> 
> Во избежание недоразумений – фанфик написан так, что отражает американское видение истории. То есть весьма, мягко говоря, субъективное. И когда Альфред думает "русские", то имеет в виду не этническую, а культурную общность.
> 
> ***
> 
> Особенностью Тегеранской конференции являлась чрезмерно усиленная охрана. Которая была полностью оправдана, учитывая, что германцы действительно готовили во время нее убийство или похищение лидеров «Большой тройки» - операция была раскрыта советской и британскими разведками. А еще – учитывая, что происходила конференция в де-факто оккупированной стране, население которой не испытывало по отношению к Союзникам ни малейших симпатий.
> 
> В августе-сентябре 1941 года советская и британская армии - из опасений перехода Ирана на сторону стран Оси (а стало быть - утраты контроля над местными нефтяными промыслами, железной дорогой и «южным коридором», через который СССР поддерживал связь с Союзниками) - оккупировали страну и свергли ее правительство ("Операция "Согласие"). Воцарившийся на время в Иране хаос привел к обрушению его экономики, массовым беспорядкам и голоду среди местного населения.
> 
> Первый комикс о Капитане Америка вышел весной 1941 года. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Карамазовый - диалектное название черного цвета, обычно использующееся для обозначения цвета кожи, волос, глаз. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Система «Периметр» (индекс УРВ РВСН — 15Э601, в Западной Европе и США известна как англ. Dead Hand, буквально «Мёртвая рука») — комплекс автоматического управления массированным ответным ядерным ударом, созданный в СССР в разгар холодной войны. 
> 
> ***
> 
> В фанфике использованы тексты и отрывки из песен и стихов Высоцкого "Корабли", "Мы вращаем Землю", Симонова "Английское военное кладбище в Севастополе", «Я и ты» Дербенева, «В жарких странах» группы «Секрет», "Песня американских бомбардировщиков".


End file.
